


We can barely see the stars (but it’s okay, because it’s quiet)

by Chaotic_Good_Rowan



Series: USM Bingo [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, Rating is teen bc Amadeus says a cuss word once and I’m not taking chznces, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_Rowan/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_Rowan
Summary: Amadeus notices that someone’s missing from their bunk at night.Prompt - Stargazing
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Amadeus Cho
Series: USM Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We can barely see the stars (but it’s okay, because it’s quiet)

Amadeus laid down, kicking at the bunk above him. Was he trying to wake up the person in that bunk? Was he bored? Well, the second one was most definitely true. 

He yawned, stretching his arms and muttered incomprehensibly, digging out his phone from his charger and turned it on.

 _Eleven Thirty-Seven… god, Insomnia’s a bitch_ , he thought, and he sighed, rolling onto his side and looking out into the barracks that he was sleeping in.

He certainly wasn’t the only person in this room, and that was the only thing keeping him somewhat quiet. He wasn’t so much of a jerk that he would wake everyone up just to entertain himself, but the idea was honestly a funny one.

And then he saw it. A single empty bunk, an unusual sight for that specific bunk. He blinked, slowly sitting up, confused for a moment.

 _He must’ve not been able to sleep either,_ he hummed in his own mind, _where’d he go?_

There were quite a few places he could’ve gone, but there were few that Amadeus thought he’d go, and he was usually correct in these kinds of times. So, he stuffed his phone into pocket and hopped off of his bunk, exiting the barracks. 

* * *

So, he wasn’t in the kitchen, which was where he usually would’ve been at this time if not snoring away in his bunk, so Amadeus sighed, stole a granola bar and scarfed it down, before turning right around and exiting through the cafeteria. He wouldn’t be training right now, would he be? No… he wouldn’t be.

* * *

He exits the Triskelion quietly, closing the door behind him, and he sees him off in the distance, sitting cross legged in the grass.

Sam is staring off into the sky, unmoving, and Amadeus muttered to himself before walking over quietly. Sam didn’t turn to look at him, but he knew that the other had realized he was here.

“Hey,” he said, standing behind him.

“Hey,” Sam responds, unusually quiet. Amadeus takes this as an invitation to sit next to him, and that eventually turns into laying down, because honestly that’s way more comfortable, and the grass is surprisingly soft. Sam finally turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow, and he just shrugs.

“It’s comfy,” he says, “you should try.” Sam sighs and scoots himself to lay down, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky. Amadeus looks up at the sky too, because there’s not much else to do out here.

For just a moment, he misses Arizona and its clear skies. Yeah, he can see the stars, but they were so bright back there, and you could see every individual one. New York has its benefits, but this surely wasn’t one. 

“It’s kind of annoying,” Sam says, as if he could read Amadeus’s mind, which he doubted, “you can barely see them. It’s like they’re not even there.” 

“Yeah,” he says, “Arizona has its problems, but at least you could see the sights.” Sam seems to pause, looking at him with curiosity. 

“You’re from Arizona too?” He asks, and Amadeus nods. Sam shakes his head. “I’m so sorry.” 

Amadeus barks out a laugh, ruining the quiet and peaceful atmosphere that had been there moments before. It causes Sam to snort himself. 

“Yeah, well, at least we can… sort of see them?” He offers, and Sam hums, not entirely convinced. 

“Do you know a lot about stars? Ah, wait, of course you do…” Sam mutters, as if embarrassed that he asked that question. Amadeus makes a noncommittal noise.

“Not really,” he says, and Sam perks up.

“Do you want me to tell you?” He asks, and Amadeus pretends to think about it, before shrugging.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” he says, and there’s a smile on Sam’s face as he points at the sky.

“Well, we can start off with that one, that’s…”

They stay there for a few hours, at least until the sun rises, and although they’ve gotten no sleep, they can’t say that they regretted it.

(Even if Amadeus was just hearing information that he had already known, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that.)


End file.
